iBreak Down
by KrisLovesSeddie
Summary: As they walk to Bushwell together after school, old feelings are re-opened as Sam opens up to Freddie about the problems of her home life. One-Shot SEDDIE. FPOV


FPOV

'_Man it's cold!' _I thought as I walked out of the school. Fall has officially begun around here. The leaves are changing, hoodies are coming out, and the bonfires are starting.

"Yo Benson!" I heard a familiar voice yell from behind me.

"Hey Sam." I said, trying to hide my smile.

"Are you headed to Bushwell?" She asked finally catching up to me.

"Well I live there you know," I laughed, "But yeah. Couldn't drive today. You?" I asked.

"I guess. It's closer than my house." She said.

"That's true. Let's get moving."

"Okay." She replied.

"Where's Carly?" I asked.

"With that new kid that moved here. James or Jack or whatever." She said.

"Justin!" I laughed.

"Same difference." She replied, flashing a bright smile.

We continued walking for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence, but we still had roughly five blocks to go. The wind began to pick up suddenly, causing Sam to wrap her slender arms around herself. Her thin plaid shirt did not add much warmth.

"When'd it get so cold?" Sam groaned.

"I don't know. It wasn't this bad this morning. Probably got worse in class today." I said as I slid my thin gray jacket off, revealing my long sleeved blue tee shirt. I handed the jacket to Sam who took it without an argument.

"Thanks..." She mumbled not meeting my eyes.

"Not a problem." I said.

I watched from the corner of my eye as she slipped the jacket on and smirked as it engulfed her hands.

"How's your mom?" I asked.

"Still awful. Maybe worse than usual." She said softly.

"How?" I inquired.

"She has more guy's over, and she's been drinking a lot more. We stopped going to that stupid therapist guy about eight months ago and sense then… it's been bad."

"I'm sorry." I said sympathetically.

"It's whatever." She mumbled slowing down her pace.

"You alright?" I asked as I slowed my pace to match hers.

She stopped suddenly and looked up at me, and I was surprised to see dark circles under her eyes that I had not noticed before. Her gorgeous blue orbs radiated pain.

"I'm exhausted." She whispered, barely audible. She leaned back against a brick wall of a closed down shop and slid down the side. Shocked, I stared down at her. She pulled her legs up to her chest and leaned her head against them.

"Sam…" I whispered as I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her slightly shaking shoulders. She unwound her arms from her legs and wrapped them around her stomach. Her defeated body leaned into mine, and her face pressed against my shoulder as I held her.

"Talk to me, Sammy…" I whispered in her ear.

"I can't sleep. It's always so loud and I… I'm scared being there. I'm afraid of what's going to happen, and I hate it. So much…" Her voice cracked, and tears filled her eyes.

"Sammy…" I murmured as I held onto her tighter, and pulled her closer to my own body.

"She's horrible, Freddie. I… I don't' know what to do!" She sobbed.

"I know it's hard, Sam, and I wish I knew what to do. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Right then, a huge clap of thunder boomed through the sky, and Sam jumped wildly, and began to cry harder when the rain began to pelt us.

"Shh. It's okay. Let's go." I said. I stood up slowly, pulling her up with me. She continued to lean on me as I reached down to grab both of our back packs. Not knowing what to do, I slung the bags over me, then picked up Sam bridal style, silently giving thanks that she was light, and began walking again.

The rain continued to drench us. Sam buried her face against my neck and her cries began to die down. After another twenty minutes, I arrived back at Bushwell Plaza. I kept Sam in my arms as I walked through the Lobby. She did manage a laugh as I told off Lewbert for screeching at us for getting his floors wet. When we got into the elevator however, she slid herself out of them. As we stepped of the elevator, Sam spoke up…

"Thank you." She whispered softly. I didn't answer, but I did turn around and wrap my arms back around her and pulled her against me tightly. Her wet body relaxed into mine as our embrace happened. The exhaustion she spoke of was completely evident.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled against my shoulder.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault. It never has been." I told her. She merely shrugged.

"Maybe it is. If I'd been a better student of if I didn't get into trouble, then maybe she'd not hate me. She hates me. I'm just a bad person, Freddie! It's… it's no wonder she despises me! I'm no…" I cut her off in her tear-filled rant by pressing my mouth against hers gently.

Immediately, I felt that familiar spark that I always felt when we kissed and I tasted the familiar taste of her mint toothpaste and strawberry lip gloss, but this time, the taste of her tears mixed into the kiss. Too soon, I pulled away and rested my head against her forehead and stared into her eyes.

"Listen to me Sam. You are not a bad person. Bad things have happened to you, but that does NOT make you a bad person, alright? You don't deserve what your mother has given to you. Just trust me. Please?" I stared into her eyes, and waited for her to answer.

"Why'd you do that?" She whispered. I smirked.

"Surprise kisses get both of us to shut up, huh?"

"I guess." She smiled slightly.

"And I guess I still sort of love you." I said as I felt a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders.

"Mean that?" She questioned me unsurely.

"Mm hmm. I really do." I grinned.

"Good. Cause I still sort of love you too." She smiled, and grabbed the back of my head and kissed me passionately, then pulling away again.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, can we get out of this elevator now? It's freezing!" She grinned. I grabbed her chilled hand and led her off the elevator and down to my apartment.

"Is you mom here?" She asked, teeth chattering.

"No, she's working the night shift. It's just us." I smiled.

"That could be dangerous." She commented.

"Nahh… I don't think so. Let's go change. Before you get a cold." She nodded and followed me down the hall to my bedroom where I went over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants and an old Ridgeway hoodie.

"If you want, you can change in my bathroom. Get cleaned up; take a shower, or whatever. Just make yourself at home." I said as I leaned over to kiss her cheek before grabbing my own clothes and walking into the hallway bathroom.

About twenty minutes later, I was done showering and was filling up a couple of mugs of hot chocolate for us when Sam came out with her curls hanging down in wet ringlets and her face bare of all makeup.

"Feeling better?" I asked, a large smile appearing on my face.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied as I handed her the mug of steaming chocolaty goodness.

"So, Whatcha you wanna do?" I asked, sipping on my drink.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

"Great! My pick!" She ran off into the living room.

I opened our linen closet and grabbed a blanket out of it, then followed her into my living room where she was already popping a movie into the DVD player. Once the disc was in, she came over and sat next to me on the couch, cuddling into my side, and sipping her drink.

"This better be a good one." I commented, slightly wary at her choice.

"Oh shut it. Of course it's a good one!" She laughed, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, groaning when the menu popped up on the screen.

"Seriously? I hate Final Destination! These movies freak me out!" I groaned.

"So? Man up, nub! These babies are classic!" She retorted.

"You're lucky I love you." I said, kissing her gently.

"I love you too, Freddie." She said as she snuggled up to me and pressed play.

Eventually the movie ended, and Sam had fallen asleep against my body. Slowly, as not to jostle her, I sat up and picked her up in my arms gently. I walked back into my room and pulled the covers back, then placed her under them. I walked around to the other side and slid under the covers next to her, wrapping my arms around her protectively in the process.

I was exhausted, but kept thinking to myself how lucky I was. I had the girl I loved more than anything snuggled up asleep against me, but the best thing of all?

She loved me too.


End file.
